


Sincrumore

by Hesper_M



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, My attempt at writing Naturalchromeshipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesper_M/pseuds/Hesper_M
Summary: Durante una visita al Laboratorio P&P, Acromio si imbatte in una vecchia conoscenza.O forse nuova.





	Sincrumore

_Sincrumore_

La flebile, spettrale luce di una singola lampadina era l’unica fonte d’illuminazione presente in quella fin troppo piccola stanza che odorava di chiuso e di aria scaldata dalle ventole dei computer. Fastidiosi strati di polvere, che minacciavano di diventare pulviscolo anche al più impercettibile dei movimenti, cercavano invano di nascondersi sulle scrivanie, tra i grovigli di cavi elettrici scollegati e sotto pile disallineate di fogli.

In quell’inospitale ambiente che gridava abbandono in ogni modo possibile, un composto Pokémon levitava diligentemente, le tonde mani impegnate con quella che sembrava una variopinta serie di hardware. Ripose questi ultimi accanto all’unico computer lì disponibile, che teneva occupato colui che, con tutta probabilità, era il suo Allenatore.

“Oh, li hai trovati!” esclamò il giovane uomo, piacevolmente sorpreso. “Grazie, Beheeyem”.

L’interessato si limitò ad annuire, dedicandosi poi all’ennesima e inutile perlustrazione del piccolo, caotico laboratorio in cui lui e l’altro si erano chiusi già da una buona mezz’oretta.

Laboratorio P&P – così pareva chiamarsi l’edificio, consistente in quella fetida stanzetta, costruito sulla scogliera a ovest del Percorso 17, proprio accanto al punto d’approdo dell’imponente Fregata Plasma. Acromio si era recato lì assieme al suo fidato Beheeyem più per curiosità e noia che per altro – o almeno, così avrebbe voluto raccontare: ciò che più lo aveva spinto a trascorrere del tempo in quel luogo fu la speranza di trovare, tra le scartoffie polverose e sgualcite, gli articoli inerenti a qualche progetto di ricerca sì abbandonato, ma al contempo promettente. Qualcosa che potesse dargli un po’ di quella ispirazione necessaria a intraprendere un nuovo studio.

Su questo frangente non poteva di certo dire di essere rimasto deluso: appesi sulla parete, proprio sopra al vecchio computer al quale, purtroppo, non era riuscito ad accedere, vi erano degli interessanti fogli, su cui erano abbozzate informazioni generali inerenti al progetto portato avanti tra quelle mura. Gli ordinati paragrafi incolonnati erano spesso accompagnati da illustrazioni raffiguranti un arcaico Pokémon Coleottero, rinforzato da un’armatura in acciaio e da un fantascientifico cannone applicato sulla sua schiena.

Certo che neanche agli albori il Team Plasma era mai stata veramente un’organizzazione contro lo sfruttamento dei Pokémon: lo studio che aveva appena rinvenuto, soprattutto per lo scopo per cui sarebbe stato realizzato, era molto simile a ciò che gli avevano chiesto di fare con Kyurem quando lo avevano assunto. L’utilizzo e il potenziamento artificiale di un Pokémon volto a dominare su Unima… ciò che aveva letto lasciava intendere che fosse un piano che riecheggiava nella mente di Ghecis fin dall’esordio della sua carriera criminale.

Un vero pezzo di storia per chiunque volesse informarsi nel dettaglio sulle reali intenzioni del Team Plasma: peccato che i dati al momento accessibili non fossero sufficienti alla replica dell’esperimento. Non che avesse intenzione di farsene carico: benché l’idea lo affascinasse, gli ultimi risvolti della sua ricerca parevano starlo indirizzando verso un’altra modalità di approccio. Un Pokémon modificato artificialmente avrebbe realmente potuto competere con uno che invece—

_C’è qualcuno._

Un’intrusiva convinzione – probabilmente indottagli dal suo Beheeyem, intento a sorvegliare l’area – interruppe il fiume di pensieri in cui si era perso, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. Si voltò celermente, guardingo ma generalmente calmo, e incrociò lo sguardo con Ghecis.

No, aspetta, non poteva essere lui.

I dorati occhi dello scienziato si affilarono, mentre con la mano si sistemava gli occhiali di modo da osservare meglio il misterioso figuro che ricambiava il suo sguardo con una nota di incertezza.

Effettivamente qualcosa che richiamasse Ghecis ce l’aveva nel suo aspetto fisico: i lunghi capelli verdi, il taglio degli occhi, l’altezza piuttosto notevole… eppure, in tutto il resto, quell’individuo pareva non assomigliargli per nulla: il suo delicato e affascinante viso, peraltro troppo giovanile per essere quello dell’altezzoso fondatore del Team Plasma, gli conferiva una rassicurante aura di gentilezza. Lo stesso si poteva dire della postura e dell’abbigliamento, mai austeri e intimidatori, ma al contrario dalla involontaria, sobria eleganza.

Lì per lì non seppe pronunciarsi, limitandosi a studiare le mosse di quel ragazzo che sostava davanti alla porta: quest’ultimo sembrava indeciso su chi posare le iridi argentate, se su di lui o sul suo Beheeyem. Alla fine optò per un trattenuto sguardo al polveroso pavimento ricoperto di cavi elettrici.

“Pensavo che il Team Plasma non conducesse più esperimenti in questo laboratorio…” si espose finalmente, una punta di delusione che lo indusse a mangiarsi frettolosamente le parole.

Delusione, sì… e un po’ di sgomento. Tale fu lo stato d’animo del giovane a quella sospetta vista.

Quell’uomo biondo dal lungo camice bianco… aveva lo stesso abbigliamento degli scienziati del Team Plasma. Non si sarebbe sorpreso se quel tipo si fosse rivelato essere lo stesso studioso che Ghecis aveva assunto per dar vita al progetto di Genesect – era l’unica ragione per cui un individuo come lui poteva trovarsi in quel laboratorio apparentemente abbandonato. Una parte di lui sperava di starsi sbagliando, un’altra preferì non illudersi: d’altronde, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che suo padre macchinava progetti contro la volontà di colui che egli stesso aveva elevato a sovrano del team.

A quell’improvvisa esternazione di emozioni, Acromio alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

“Ci dev’essere un malinteso” si ritrovò a tranquillizzarlo, serio e al contempo cordiale. “Questo laboratorio, come puoi vedere dal disordine in cui si trova, è stato abbandonato circa cinque anni fa – o almeno, così c’è scritto negli ultimi resoconti che ho trovato” asserì poi, indicando su un foglio tra le sue mani la prova della veridicità di quanto stava riportando. “E in ogni caso, anche fosse stato un laboratorio ancora attivo, non sarebbe più appartenuto al Team Plasma: ho sentito dire che l’ultimo capo in carica ha sciolto l’organizzazione già da qualche mese”.

Le spalle e i muscoli facciali del suo interlocutore parvero leggermente più rilassati rispetto a prima – probabilmente le sue parole avevano sortito l’effetto desiderato.

“Suppongo che anche tu fossi curioso dei progetti a cui si stava lavorando in questo laboratorio?” riprese lo scienziato con un acuto sorriso. “Da come hai parlato sembra che tu abbia almeno una vaga idea di cosa si svolgeva all’interno di queste mura. Mi sbaglio?”

Benché fosse uno scenario all’apparenza improbabile, per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che il misterioso ragazzo stesse cercando rassicurazione negli occhi del suo Beheeyem.

“No, non sbagli” replicò l’altro con pacata determinazione. Pur non essendone comunque capace, fin da subito reputò inutile mentirgli: quel tale piuttosto strano vestito come uno scienziato… da come lo aveva approcciato pareva fin troppo furbo per credere a un’affermazione palesemente falsa. “Anch’io sono venuto qui per capire meglio cosa realmente si faceva in questo laboratorio. Volevo assicurarmi che fosse veramente in disuso”.

Quale naturalezza risiedeva nelle sue parole… Una persona del genere, pensò Acromio, non poteva che essere anch’egli un pentito del Team Plasma: le frasi da lui pronunciate sembravano celare solo in parte un’ampia conoscenza delle attività intraprese dall’organizzazione terroristica. Istintivamente avrebbe inferito che poteva trattarsi di una recluta data la sua età, ma il portamento carismatico, quasi regale che il suo atteggiamento lasciava trasparire lo portò a scartare immediatamente l’ipotesi. Che fosse stato un membro di alto rango?

A dirla tutta, una piccola parte di lui nutriva il timore che potesse persino rivelarsi un agente dell’Interpol: per il momento, l’opzione migliore era giocare sicuro e delegare a Beheeyem il compito di dare un’occhiata alle sue memorie per accertarsi di non star incorrendo in alcun guaio.

“Capisco” considerò dunque, annuendo. “In tal caso mi sembra giusto condividere con te ciò che qui ho trovato”.

Fece un passo indietro, appoggiandosi poi sul bordo della polverosa scrivania. “Prego, avvicinati pure”.

Titubante e pensieroso per la proposta quasi sfacciata dello scienziato, N rimase immobile, ritrovandosi a cercare, senza una ragione apparente, il serioso sguardo del Beheeyem che levitava poco distante da lui. Fluorescente verde incontrò l’elegante argento con contenuta aspettativa – che il Pokémon stesse cercando di comunicargli qualcosa? Con prontezza liberò la mente da ogni pensiero: a quel punto non fu difficile captare, nel vuoto della sua momentanea quiete, la disinvolta voce che si aggirava illecitamente nei meandri della sua psiche.

Una voce che, con sua sorpresa, gli rivolse rassicurazioni sulla persona con cui si era trovato a interagire.

_Nulla di cui preoccuparsi…_ convinto che nel racconto di Beheeyem altro non ci fosse se non sincerità, mosse dei sicuri passi verso lo scienziato, che si posizionò dunque di fianco a lui per permettergli di raggiungere con lo sguardo i resoconti che teneva in mano. Per un attimo la ridotta distanza dal corpo di quello sconosciuto lo mise leggermente a disagio – non era affatto abituato a simili invasioni dello spazio personale –, ma preferì ignorare quella sensazione per ascoltare ciò che di lì a poco il suo interlocutore gli avrebbe spiegato.

“Il progetto a cui si stava lavorando in questo laboratorio” esordì Acromio, porgendo al ragazzo una delle pagine illustrate dell’articolo, “riguardava l’utilizzo, da parte del Team Plasma, di un Pokémon fossile chiamato Genesect. Come puoi osservare dal disegno, questa creatura, una volta riportata in vita dai moderni macchinari di cui tuttora dispone qualsiasi museo di storia, sarebbe dovuta essere rivestita da un’armatura d’acciaio, e la sua schiena potenziata da un cannone qui denominato _Distruttore a fotoni_. Questo avrebbe permesso a Genesect di utilizzare la peculiare mossa Tecnobotto, il cui tipo sarebbe cambiato a seconda delle munizioni inserite al suo interno”.

Si arrestò momentaneamente. “Posso chiederti di mantenere questi fogli?”

N, che non aveva nulla in contrario, fece quanto richiesto. Lo scienziato, d’altra parte, si voltò verso la scrivania per prendere i floppy disk consegnatigli da Beheeyem prima dell’inaspettata visita.

“Queste dovrebbero essere le munizioni, chiamate anche _moduli_ a quanto ho letto” riprese dunque, mostrando al suo interlocutore ciò che teneva in mano. “A giudicare dai loro nomi e dai colori, dovrebbero trasformare Tecnobotto rispettivamente in una mossa Fuoco, Elettro, Acqua o Ghiaccio. Se avessi avuto accesso al computer avrei anche potuto comprendere la metodologia con cui avevano intenzione di realizzare questo progetto, ma purtroppo non mi è stato possibile. Questo è quanto posso dirti in materia, non avendo partecipato alla progettazione dell’esperimento”.

Né disgusto, né meraviglia segnavano il volto del ragazzo: tutto ciò che Acromio riuscì a distinguere in lui fu un neutrale momento di concentrazione. In realtà non sapeva quanto effettivamente la sua ipotesi potesse essere corretta – quel tipo era strano almeno tanto quanto si era dimostrato indecifrabile.

Oltre che per soddisfare il suo istinto a offrire approfondimenti di carattere scientifico a chiunque fosse quantomeno interessato ai suoi stessi campi di studio, quei minuti di spiegazione avevano avuto anche la funzione di permettere a Beheeyem di riportargli cosa aveva trovato nelle memorie del ragazzo. E per quanto il suo Pokémon fosse esperto nella consultazione degli altrui ricordi, quella fu la prima volta in cui non pareva essere riuscito a trovare null’altro che la certezza che quella persona non aveva intenzione di opporsi a lui.

Per qualche ragione, ciò instillò in lui un’insaziabile curiosità di scoprire il segreto, qualsiasi esso fosse, che quel tale sembrava celare.

“Non trovi anche tu strano che il Team Plasma abbia deciso di rinunciare a un progetto così ambizioso?” avanzò dunque, facendosi rendere l’articolo da N e appoggiando sia esso sia i moduli nel luogo in cui li aveva trovati. “In fondo, pare avessero già tutto l’occorrente pronto, dubito fortemente che si siano improvvisamente trovati di fronte a un problema metodologico insormontabile. A questo punto viene da chiedersi come sarebbero andate le cose se il Team Plasma avesse messo le mani su un Pokémon di questo calibro. Sarebbero riusciti a conquistare Unima? O, prevedibilmente, avrebbero subito una sconfitta?”

Probabilmente Touya sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere persino Genesect, pensò N. E comunque, ciò che il misterioso scienziato diceva era solo parzialmente vero, perché—

“Il sovrano del Team Plasma… non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere”.

Acromio non fu l’unico a spalancare gli occhi dallo stupore: persino il ragazzo dai capelli verdi fu spiazzato dalla sua stessa rivelazione.

Quelle segrete parole uscitegli di bocca come un treno ad alta velocità… per quanto sembrasse naturale pensarlo, non erano segno di ingenuità, né di imprudenza. Ciò che lo aveva spinto a esporsi così tanto era la fiducia che Beheeyem pareva riporre nel suo Allenatore.

La voce del Pokémon, infatti, non gli aveva semplicemente assicurato che il suo interlocutore non costituiva un pericolo, affatto – con l’aiuto di una piccola, ma significativa memoria appartenente allo scienziato, aveva voluto comunicargli che tipo di persona quest’ultimo fosse.

Una persona che, in tutto e per tutto, era—

“Perché, in qualsiasi caso, ciò che il Team Plasma voleva fare era sfruttare quel povero Pokémon contro la sua volontà. E questo andava contro l’intento del sovrano, il cui unico desiderio era creare un mondo in cui anche i Pokémon potessero essere liberi”.

Sentendo quell’affermazione, Acromio non riuscì ad arrestare il saccente, soddisfatto sorriso che cominciò a formarsi sulle sue labbra.

Voleva davvero fargli credere di essere una semplice ex-recluta fedele a questo fantomatico sovrano? A dirla tutta ci sarebbe potuto anche riuscire, se solo il suo magnetico atteggiamento, la sua conoscenza del progetto e la sua spiccata somiglianza fisica a Ghecis non avessero reso la storia totalmente improbabile. Senza dimenticare, poi, l’incapacità di Beheeyem di attingere ai suoi ricordi: sempliciotte com’erano le reclute, nessuna di loro sarebbe mai stata in grado di resistere all’invasione mentale da parte di un Pokémon di tipo Psico – qualora ce ne fosse stata una effettivamente capace di una cosa del genere, di certo non sarebbe rimasta a lungo tale. Era raro, inoltre, incontrare una persona che conoscesse alla perfezione gli intenti di questo sovrano e che, allo stesso tempo, ne prendesse le difese così strenuamente: ogni volta che gli era capitato di ascoltare le chiacchiere dei suoi sottoposti riguardo al precedente capo del Team Plasma, mai nulla di lusinghiero era giunto alle sue orecchie.

C’era, perciò, un’unica spiegazione sottesa alle parole del ragazzo. Una spiegazione che, più che in disappunto, lo lasciava affascinato.

“Questo famoso sovrano… eri tu, vero?”

Quella retorica domanda strappò al giovane un impercettibile sospiro, le mani che si serravano a pugno come a trattenersi da qualcosa.

Lo prese come un sì.

“Ciò che non capisco è… perché hai deciso di far venire subito a galla un elemento così importante? Per quanto ne sai, io potrei essere chiunque”.

Perché, oltre che non essere nella sua natura, semplicemente non ne sentiva il bisogno.

Quello scienziato aveva deciso di scoprire le carte immediatamente… Era forse stato spinto dal suo acume? Dal suo interesse? Oppure, molto banalmente, dal fatto che aveva trovato inesistente il suo impegno a nascondere la sua passata identità e la ragione della sua visita? Qualsiasi fosse la motivazione della sfacciataggine di quell’uomo dalle analitiche iridi dorate, l’unica emozione che pervase il corpo di N fu contentezza. E un sentore di fascino.

Se era lì che voleva portare la discussione… di certo non sarebbe stato lui a impedirglielo.

“Perché non avrei dovuto? In fondo anche tu, fino a qualche mese fa, sei stato il capo del Team Plasma”.

Adesso fu il turno di Acromio di sentirsi preso in contropiede, gli occhi che parvero ancor più spalancati sotto le spesse lenti degli occhiali.

_Davvero notevole…_

“Come puoi esserne al corrente?” lo incalzò rapido e curioso. Ormai non poteva più attendere: doveva carpire il segreto del ragazzo al più presto. “Nessuno, a parte i membri più stretti del Team Plasma, sa che ero io il comandante e non Ghecis. Tutti erano convinti che fossi uno degli scienziati e nulla di più, e non avevano ragione di dubitarlo”.

N, che prima aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso un punto indefinito di fronte a lui, prese a guardare il suo interlocutore con convinzione e contentezza: aveva l’impressione che il loro incontro stesse prendendo una piega interessante.

“Me l’ha detto il tuo Beheeyem”.

E quelle parole fecero definitivamente fermare il mondo di Acromio, rendendolo più colorato e radioso di prima.

“Aspetta un attimo” disse, il petto e la voce che stavano per esplodere per quella che poteva essere solo eccitazione. “Hai detto che Beheeyem… _ti ha parlato_?” domandò poi, piacevolmente spiazzato.

E quanto voleva aver sentito bene! In altre occasioni il disappunto si sarebbe fatto strada in lui nel sapere che il suo stesso Pokémon aveva volutamente rivelato informazioni riservate a uno sconosciuto, ma nulla di tutto ciò importava in quel momento: l’unica cosa che catturava la sua attenzione erano le implicazioni di ciò che il ragazzo gli aveva appena detto.

Quest’ultimo esitò un attimo prima di rispondere. “So che forse per uno scienziato è difficile da credere, ma—”

Lo sgomento e l’inattesa sorpresa lo indussero a troncare il frettoloso discorso con un sospiro: lo scienziato, con un’allegria che mai si sarebbe aspettato, si avvicinò celermente a lui, gli occhi luccicanti come quelli di un bambino intento a giocare con il suo Pokémon preferito.

“No, no, affatto!” esclamò, rapito dalla grande scoperta appena fatta. “Per uno scienziato come me trovare una persona che parla con i Pokémon può solo essere una fortuna!”

Nella sua vita aveva visto molte persone reagire ai suoi poteri con scetticismo, ma mai con esplosivo entusiasmo come quello che il giovane uomo gli stava dimostrando. N non sapeva se la cosa lo rendesse felice o a disagio, soprattutto quando l’ex-capo del Team Plasma si sporse pericolosamente verso di lui, le mani congiunte davanti al petto come a frenare l’euforia che minacciava di aprirlo in due.

“E dimmi, di cosa ti parlano? Ci sono degli argomenti che i Pokémon trattano spesso?”

“Ehm…”

Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro per riacquisire le giuste distanze – ancora una volta lo scienziato aveva invaso il suo spazio personale –, raddrizzando poi la schiena.

“Dalla mia esperienza, sì, di solito i Pokémon condividono i loro pensieri, ricordi e sentimenti. Se hanno un Allenatore al loro fianco non è raro che parlino di lui. Per esempio…”

Il suo sguardo a quel punto ricadde sul Pokémon Cervello, che gli fece un lieve cenno col capo, e ritornò infine sul suo euforico interlocutore.

“…Il tuo Beheeyem mi ha subito parlato di te: mi ha detto che vi siete incontrati quando tu eri ancora adolescente e lui un piccolo Elgyem, e che gli piaci principalmente perché sei una persona che mette tutta se stessa nel raggiungimento dei propri scopi”.

N a quel punto avrebbe potuto arrestarsi, ma il sorriso di Acromio e l’interesse che faceva luccicare i suoi ambrati occhi lo esortarono a fornire ancora più dettagli.

“Ha anche detto, però, che sei sempre stato emotivamente freddo, sia con lui che con gli altri suoi amici… ma che, negli ultimi tempi, sta trovando in te il barlume di un calore che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da parte tua. Lo ha paragonato alla flebile fiamma di una candela in una stanza gelida”.

Lo scienziato arricciò le labbra, pensieroso e interessato allo stesso momento, e rivolse le dorate iridi verso il proprio compagno.

Beheeyem… non si era rifiutato di eseguire i suoi comandi. Vedendo per la prima volta la possibilità di aprire un dialogo con l’altro, aveva semplicemente reputato inutile un’infiltrazione forzata nella sua mente.

Per qualche ragione, il pensiero lo indusse in un lieto sorriso.

“Interessante… Veramente hai detto queste cose di me, Beheeyem?”

L’interessato annuì con compostezza, ma subito, con un gesto, intimò al suo Allenatore di prestare di nuovo attenzione al ragazzo di fronte a lui.

“Secondo Beheeyem, questo tuo cambio di atteggiamento ti deriva da una scoperta che hai fatto di recente grazie all’aiuto di una persona importante”.

Sorprendentemente, fu Acromio colui che, a quelle veritiere affermazioni, si trovò a tirare un profondo sospiro.

Non aveva dubbi a riguardo: la persona a cui l’ex-sovrano del Team Plasma e Beheeyem si stavano riferendo… non poteva che essere Rosa. Rosa, Allenatrice di Alisopoli, Campionessa di Unima… nonché colei che gli aveva mostrato la giusta strada per proseguire con le sue ricerche.

Ritornare con la mente a lei proprio in quel periodo della sua vita lo lasciò, prevedibilmente, con un sapore dolceamaro in bocca.

“È così” replicò dunque lo scienziato, sistemandosi gli occhiali senza una ragione apparente. Un impercettibile sorriso decorò le labbra sottili. “Mentre ero convinto che solo l’utilizzo della fredda tecnologia avrebbe indotto i Pokémon a tirar fuori tutto il loro potere… un’Allenatrice è riuscita a mostrarmi un punto di vista che non avevo mai tenuto in considerazione – che i Pokémon possono dare del loro meglio anche per merito del legame che condividono con l’Allenatore. Il suo approccio, nella sua apparente banalità, si era rivelato decisamente più fruttuoso di quello da me adottato durante la mia permanenza nel Team Plasma: l’unica cosa che uno scienziato può fare davanti a una simile situazione è accantonare la precedente ipotesi e cercare di validare quella più promettente”.

Un sospiro scappò dalla sua bocca. “Per quanto vorrei seguire la strada che lei mi ha indicato, mi trovo davanti a un problema metodologico importante: come misurare un legame? Come osservarlo, prima di tutto? Se riuscissi a parlare con i Pokémon come fai tu, potrei rivolgere loro domande riguardo al rapporto che hanno stretto con il loro Allenatore, ma purtroppo questo non mi è possibile…”

D’un tratto gli occhi di Acromio tornarono a brillare come due calde lampadine.

“Ma queste preoccupazioni potrebbero appartenere al passato, ora che ho incontrato qualcuno capace di fare ciò che per me è impossibile”.

Il sorriso dello scienziato si fece più pronunciato quando mosse un passo in avanti verso N. Probabilmente non era consapevole del fatto che il suo stato d’animo era dovuto tanto alla soddisfazione che segue alla comparsa di una nuova idea quanto alla contentezza di poter confidare a qualcuno le proprie apprensioni.

“Se per te non è un problema… ti andrebbe di partecipare alle mie future ricerche su come il legame Pokémon-Allenatore può influire sulla prestazione dei primi in lotta?” domandò finalmente, gioviale come non lo era stato da tempo. “Non preoccuparti, farò il possibile per non oberarti di lavoro: in caso accettassi avresti il solo compito di raccogliere dati nei Pokémon che esamineremo. Che dici? Ti va di mettere il tuo dono a disposizione della scienza?”

Uno spontaneo sorriso sorse nel delicato volto di N a quel lungo, ma interessante discorso.

Le preoccupazioni dello scienziato, il suo cambio d’idea derivatogli dall’incontro con la misteriosa Allenatrice… erano tutti elementi che si ricongiungevano alla perfezione con lo stralcio di memoria mostratogli precedentemente da Beheeyem – l’immagine dolceamara di un uomo che, riconoscendo i suoi errori, esortava i suoi sottoposti a trovare la strada a loro più congeniale e chiedeva ai suoi stessi compagni di dargli la possibilità di ricominciare daccapo.

N era cosciente di avere davanti una persona che aveva commesso molte azioni discutibili, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di far leva su di esse per rimproverarlo – o almeno, non quando la sua volontà di porvi rimedio era così palese persino ai suoi Pokémon e alle sue reclute.

“Mi spiace molto, ma credo rifiuterò la tua proposta”.

La delusione sul volto di Acromio lo fece quasi ricredere della sua risposta.

“Come?” avanzò lo scienziato, incredulo. “So che la mia richiesta può esserti parsa un po’ strana, ma pensavo che almeno per il bene della scienza avresti accettato… sei un ragazzo pieno di sorprese”.

In buona risposta, il ragazzo scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. Avrebbe potuto benissimo liquidare lì la questione, ma dopo tutto quello che lui e l’altro si erano detti si sentì in dovere di esternare un piccolo pensiero.

“Non ho rifiutato perché non mi importa – credo che la tua sia una bellissima ricerca –, ma per una semplice ragione: che non serve parlare con i Pokémon per misurare il legame con il loro Allenatore”.

Stranamente, Acromio non ribatté in alcun modo se non chinando la testa di lato con interesse.

“Se hai difficoltà a trovare un modo per portare avanti la tua ricerca… forse ti potrebbe tornare utile viaggiare” continuò quindi N, incoraggiato dagli impliciti sentimenti del suo interlocutore. “Il giorno in cui ho lasciato il Team Plasma le mie credenze sul mondo erano state completamente smentite… ma solo perché non conoscevo abbastanza persone e Pokémon da avere una prospettiva globale della situazione. Così mi sono allontanato da Unima per un paio d’anni… e i tanti Allenatori e Pokémon che ho incontrato all’estero mi hanno aperto orizzonti che prima neanche credevo esistessero. La formula che tutti mi hanno insegnato… è che, affinché umani e Pokémon possano comunicare, è necessario che sia i primi che i secondi abbiano una mente aperta e disposta all’ascolto”.

Lo scienziato, a quelle parole, non poté che trattenere una lieve risata. Una tale saggezza in un ragazzo così giovane era una scoperta più unica che rara: non lo stupiva il fatto che, fino a qualche tempo prima, lui e la sua organizzazione fossero stati a un passo dal separare una volta per tutte i Pokémon dagli umani. Quasi non gli sembrava vero che una persona così benevola e carismatica potesse essere in qualche modo affiliata, o addirittura imparentata, a Ghecis… a meno che quest’ultimo non avesse trovato un modo per manipolarlo.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che la risposta che cerco potrebbe non essere a Unima, bensì in altre regioni?” domandò dunque per conferma.

N annuì prontamente, un grande, solare sorriso che faceva brillare il candido volto di luce propria.

“Prova e lo scoprirai!”

“Proverò a informarmi meglio, ma lo farò senz’altro. Ti ringrazio!”

Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a fare un cenno col capo.

Per interminabili attimi, il silenzio tornò a regnare nel Laboratorio P&P, restituendogli la polverosa tristezza di cui aveva sempre fatto sfoggio. Ciò non sembrò comunque mettere a disagio N, intento com’era a osservare il pulviscolo galleggiare per aria – ma ecco che, richiamando involontariamente la sua attenzione, lo scienziato mormorò qualcosa fra sé, ritirando Beheeyem nella sua Poké Ball e occupando le mani con il resoconto e i moduli di Genesect.

“Per quanto questo posto abbia il suo fascino” esordì nuovamente Acromio, camminando vicino al ragazzo, “ho bisogno di uscire e prendere un po’ d’aria. Non so se tu sei della stessa idea”.

“Credo che verrò anch’io” rispose prontamente l’altro, “anche perché volevo continuare a parlare con te… se non è un problema, ovviamente”.

Benché fosse sempre stato restio a riporre fiducia nella scienza e negli scienziati, N doveva ammettere che la persona che aveva davanti stava cominciando a piacergli. Quel sentimento era decisamente reciprocato da Acromio, che alla proposta di lui non poté che sorridere con soddisfazione.

“No, affatto! Anzi, mi farebbe molto piacere”.

Ciò detto, l’ex-capo del Team Plasma si avvicinò alla porta, aprendola con cautela. Il giovane fece subito seguito, e i due furono calorosamente investiti dalla luce dell’alto sole pomeridiano.

“Prima però…” incalzò il più grande, voltandosi verso il suo accompagnatore. “Non credi che abbiamo rimandato le presentazioni per troppo tempo?”

Poi, offrendo la mano guantata: “il mio nome è Acromio”.

“N” replicò l’altro, ricambiando debolmente la stretta.

Un solo passo, e le formalità furono trasportate via dalla brezza marina che soffiava sulla scogliera e sull’erba alta del Percorso 17. Non appena i due presero posto sui gradini che permettevano di raggiungere la Fregata Plasma, trovare una serie di argomenti di cui discutere fu solo questione di una manciata di secondi – se qualcuno fosse passato nella zona e avesse visto il modo in cui interagivano, probabilmente li avrebbe scambiati per dei vecchi amici appena ritrovatisi.

Era forse l’effetto sortito dall’incontro di due persone che, pur sembrando così diverse, si assomigliavano tantissimo? Né N né Acromio seppero fornire una risposta a quella domanda.

Una sola certezza albergava nelle loro menti: quella non sarebbe stata, per nessuna ragione, l’ultima volta che si sarebbero dati appuntamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! ^o^
> 
> Anche stavolta mi sono voluta dedicare a un coppia rara - o crack? - costituita, in questo caso, da N e Acromio. Questa storia l'ho scritta molto di getto se devo essere sincera, ma ho cercato quanto ho potuto di darle un suo perché (a voi le interpretazioni, anche se mi sembra di essere stata molto trasparente su questo punto).  
> Lo scopo principale di questa fanfic era vedere come sarebbe funzionato un primo incontro tra questi due personaggi. Non so voi, ma è una cosa che mi ha sempre incuriosita... O almeno, mi ha incuriosita da quando ho letto una certa linea di dialogo di una recluta del Team Plasma su B2/W2 (nel caso non ve lo ricordaste, questa si chiedeva come avrebbe reagito Acromio se avesse incontrato N).  
> Inoltre... diciamo che una certa utente che ho conosciuto su un'altra piattaforma (sai chi sei :P) mi ha fatto venire voglia di provare a scrivere qualcosa su questi due assieme, perciò non mi sono tirata indietro appena ho avuto un po' di tempo e un'idea passabile in mente.
> 
> Spero che questa storia, nel complesso, sia stata di vostro gradimento, e che i personaggi vi siano sembrati IC. Come sempre, se volete anche passare a lasciare un commento siete i benvenuti! Io comunque sono già felice di mio se vi siete "limitati" a leggere silenziosamente.
> 
> Detto questo vi saluto, prima di cominciare a blaterare su quanto Acromio e N siano adorabili e/o strani (?). Spero di poter tornare presto su questa sezione che mi sta tanto a cuore - surprise surprise, sì, ho altri progetti in mente per questo fandom, e la mia intenzione (almeno in potenza) è quella di dar luce a tutti quanti ^o^
> 
> A presto!
> 
> Hesper


End file.
